Tarthenal
The Tarthenal were among the descendants of the Thel Akai. They were enormous in size and possessed tremendous physical power. They had four lungs and were capable of holding their breath for long periods of time.Midnight Tides, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.153 On the continent of Lether, the Tarthenal had been conquered and subjugated by the Letherii. Their tribes had lived northwest of the city Letheras and many Letherii settlements in the region, like Brous, Denner, Dresh, and Lan, still bore Tarthenal names.Midnight Tides, Chapter 19, US SFBC p.580 Of all the tribes conquered by the Letherii, the Tarthenal's destruction was the closest to come to genocide. Along with the Faraed and the Nerek, the Tarthenal had been unwittingly betrayed to the Letherii by Hull Beddict. In his time among them he had become so endeared that many shared matching tattoos of three bars on their backs with him. They worshipped him even after their subjugation.Midnight Tides, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.67 What few Tarthenal remained in Lether were largely drunks living in the pit towns outside Letherii cities. Their original culture had been largely forgotten but one of the few traditions they still remembered were the rituals of propitiation for their terrifying gods. They had five gods, called the Seregahl, the Wrath Wielders.Midnight Tides, Chapter 13, US SFBC p.411 The gods of the Tarthenal were not worshiped to draw their attention and blessings, but instead to turn their gazes away and keep them from manifesting.Midnight Tides, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.726 When the Letherii attacked the Tarthenal holy sites, they noted the Tarthenal defenders fought in terror as if some awful power would be released by their failure. The Tarthenal viewed the seas as a single beast with countless limbs, some of which reached onto land as rivers and streams.Midnight Tides, Chapter 6, US SFBC p.191 Known Tarthenal * Old Hunch Arbat Known Tarthenal half-bloods * RissarhMidnight Tides, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.107 * Shand * Ublala Pung In Midnight Tides Before the start of the novel, Tehol Beddict had raised an enormous fortune and nearly crashed the Letherii economy to secretly repatriate some of the remnants of the tribes to islands he had bought in honour of his brother, Hull.Midnight Tides, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.105-108 He was later approached by the Tarthenal half-bloods, Shand and Rissarh, who sought to repeat the scheme on a greater scale to enact their revenge on the Letherii.Midnight Tides, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.90-91Midnight Tides, Chapter 14, US SFBC p.439-440 By the time of the Tiste Edur invasion of Letheras, he had already managed to send the city's refugees to safety.Midnight Tides, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.599 The Seregahl were revealed to be prisoners within the Azath Tower of Letheras. As the Azath House reached the end of its life, it began to lose its grip on those imprisoned within its grounds and the Seregahl began to work their way free. They were killed by Silchas Ruin with help from Iron Bars, an Avowed of the Crimson Guard, and the half-Tarthenal, Ublala Pung.Midnight Tides, Chapter 25 In Reaper's Gale The fallen Tarthenal also played a role in the events surrounding the conquest of the Edur. The Teblor warrior, Karsa Orlong, became their new god. Notes and references Category:Tarthenal Category:Thel races